Flora
by Phantom Actress
Summary: After Katherine dies giving birth Jack has to raise his child all on his own. Fluffy. Warning: The first chapter is sad.
1. A Beginning and an End

**My first Newsies fanfiction! If you review please be nice.**

 **I do not own Newsies.**

* * *

Chapter One

When Katherine told Jack she was expecting a baby, he almost passed out. And when Katherine told Jack she was in labor, he was a mess.

Jack and Katherine had been married for two years when Katherine announced the baby. Jack was overjoyed as Katherine's stomach grew with the months. They argued back and forth about names and what gender the baby would be.

"It'll be a girl," Jack announced as he picked up his pencil to sketch another picture of his wife.

Katherine laughed, "That's what you want, Jack. But you know it'll be a boy."

"Nope. It's a girl. I wanna girl and I'mma gettin' a little girl," Jack replied, "Now hold still, will'ya?"

"Jack, the baby's a boy. And his name will be, Joseph," Katherine said, putting a hand over her stomach.

"Kathy if you wanna boy and we's have a boy, then we's definitely not namein' him Joseph," Jack told her, "We can name 'em, Frank. You knows. We'll call 'em Frankie. His middle name will be David."

"Frank David. I do like that name," Katherine replied.

"So do I. I would wanna name my son after me pop and one of my bruddas," Jack said, "But I'm glad we've decided what our's future son's name will be. Now, what about our's dauda?"

"Oh, Jack." Katherine shook her head with a smile on her face.

Four months later, Katherine was at her desk typing away on her typewriter when she felt a sharp pain. She ignored it thinking it was the baby kicking. The next one lasted for a minute. Soon the pains were closer together and longer apart. Suddenly she knew what this meant.

"Jack! Jack!" Katherine called pressing her hand agisted her stomach, "Jack!"

Her husband appeared. "What is it, Kathy? You okay?"

"The baby…" Another contraction hit.

"The baby's gonna be born!" Jack exclaimed.

Katherine bit her lip and nodded.

Jack ran out of the apartment and up a flight of stairs, before realizing that the midwife lived downstairs. Jack sprinted down the stairs (almost tripping and dying a few times). He pounded on the midwife's door.

"Mrs. Baker! Mrs. Baker!" Jack screamed.

The middle-aged midwife came out with her bag. And again Jack sprinted up the stairs to their apartment. When Jack opened the door, Katherine was in the bed, panting.

"Alright Mr. Kelly, you need to leave now. If Mrs. Kelly has a mother it might help if you brought her over," Mrs. Baker told Jack.

"Please, Mrs. Baker I wanna be in the room where it happens," Jack wined.

"I assure you, you don't. Now be on your way. Get your wife's mother," Mrs. Baker replied.

"Fine," Jack muttered.

Jack jogged down to the nearest payphone and dialed the Pulitzer's number. In all of the excitant of the last hour, Jack had forgotten how much he was hated by Joseph Pulitzer. But he soon heard a voice from the other side.

"Hello?" said a child's voice.

"Uh, this is me. I mean Jack," said Jack.

"Who's Jack?" the child asked.

"Um, Jack Kelly. Katherine's husband," Jack answered, "Please don't hang up! Can you tell Mrs. Pulitzer that the baby's comin'?"

There was a brief silence. Jack guessed the child was telling Mrs. Pulitzer about the baby.

"She said she would be right over," the child said.

"Thanks, kid," Jack sighed.

Jack didn't know where to go. After all, he had been kicked out by a woman he hardly knew. The lady who would bring his child into the world. His child. Jack was going to be a father. The fact of this reality stunned him. Weakened him in the knees. Jack leaned against a poll. He had sold a few papes here before. With Crutchie.

"Jack," Mrs. Pulitzer's voice was soothing. She didn't hate him as her husband did. In fact, everyone in Katherine's family liked him except for Mr. Pulitzer. "Jack, is Katherine inside?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jack answered, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Calm yourself down Jack," Mrs. Pulitzer told him before going inside.

The labor was far from over. It lasted two days. Jack had plenty of time to visit all the newsies. He even got to see David, who was studying at university to be a lawyer. Jack was just outside with the newsboys talking, when Mrs. Johnson, a neighbor came running outside.

"Mr. Kelly!" she yelled. Mrs. Johnson swallowed. "It's your wife."

Jack jumped up and followed her up the stairs to his room. He opened the door as quick as he could. The first thing Jack heard was a cry. Then a groan from his and Katherine's room.

"Kathy!" Jack shouted, running to the bedside.

Katherine smiled. "Jack…"

"Are you okay? Is the baby okay? What is the baby?" Jack questioned taking Katherine's hand.

"Oh, Jack," Katherine whispered. Her eyes were full of tears.

"Mr. Kelly, I need to speak with you for a second," Mrs. Baker said.

Jack went to his neighbor. "Yeah?"

"Your wife… She lost a lot of blood during the delivery. I don't think she's going to make it," Mrs. Baker explained.

His blood ran cold. He couldn't lose Katherine. She was the love of his wife. Katherine had so much more to do. And what about the baby? Jack couldn't raise the baby on his own. Katherine knew much more about parenting than he did. What about Katherine's family? If Katherine died, Joseph Pulitzer would be thirsty for revenge. He might even take his child away. No. That couldn't happen.

Jack jogged back to his wife. Now she held a bundle in her arms and was weeping softly. Jack kneeled at the right side of the bed.

"You were right, Jack. It's a girl," Katherine whispered.

Jack forced himself to smile. "That's great, Kathy."

"What will we name her?" Katherine wondered, "We decided on a boy name but not a girl's."

"I got to name our son. You get to name our daughter," Jack told her.

"Flora. I chose Flora," Katherine said, "Flora Katherine."

"Flora Kelly." Jack smiled.

"Jack, you'll be such a good father," Katherine told him. Her voice sounded like when Crutchie was dragged off to the refuge."

"And you a moder."

"Jack, I've discovered so much about myself because of you," Katherine said, "You gave me…"

"Somethin' to believe in," Jack finished.

Flora cried out then. Katherine rocked her.

"Shh."

Flora calmed down.

"Remember when we first met?" Katherine asked Jack.

Jack grinned at the memory. "Me, difficult?"

Katherine sighed. Not normally. It was shaky and made Jack wince.

"Jack, promise you'll take good care of Flora?" Katherine begged.

"Of course, Kathy," Jack promised.

"You gave me somethin' to believe in…"

Those were the last words Katherine Pulitzer Kelly ever said.

Flora started bawling.


	2. Grandfather's Wish

**Thank you to everyone who read, review, favorited my story and followed my story! It has me grinning like an idiot.**

 **I do not own Newsies.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Thank you to everyone who read, review, favorited my story and followed my story! It has me grinning like an idiot.

I do not own Newsies.

The world seemed to stop. No one moved there was not a sound.

But soon everything went back to normal. Flora was crying. Jack looked down at the child, who was still in Katherine's arms. He felt the instinct to hold her, but he was numb. Mrs. Pulitzer came into the room.

"Is she sleeping?" she whispered.

Jack hated to have to tell her the truth. How would he say it? Hey, by the way, your daughter's dead. No. This was unimaginable.

"Mrs. Pulitzer, Katherine's dead," Jack told her.

Tears came into Mrs. Pulitzer's eyes immediately. Jack knew she wasn't the type of woman who would deny it. Mrs. Pulitzer had lost a few children before when they were only babies.

To Jack's surprise, the first thing Mrs. Pulitzer did was take Flora from Katherine's cold embrace and try to soothe her. Jack could only stand there dumbfounded. When Jack went to hold Katherine's hand he found he couldn't. It didn't seem right.

"Can I be with her alone?" Mrs. Pulitzer asked Jack.

Jack nodded. Mrs. Pulitzer gave him Flora. Jack went out of the room.

When Jack looked down the last thing he thought was that he would tear up looking at his daughter for the first time. Flora was beautiful and so peaceful. She had long dark eyelashes, soft cheeks, and small pink lips. It was clear when Flora was older she would develop Jack's dimples. There were a few little auburn hairs on her head.

"Is Mrs. Kelly…?" Mrs. Baker started.

"If you're askin' if she's dead, then yeah," Jack answered.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Kelly," Mrs. Baker said.

Jack didn't answer her.

. . .

There was one very important person who didn't know of Katherine's death. And when Jack told him he said that he wanted to raise his granddaughter instead of Jack.

"But, Joe, I'm perfectly capable of raisin' my kid on my own," Jack told Mr. Pulitzer.

"Says the boy who had to sell newspapers to make a poor living and only three years ago got a real job. You have no experience with children," Mr. Pulitzer replied.

"I do have experience with kids," Jack persisted, "I had four younger siblings and I've raised several newsies. And yous sayin' I ain't have experience with kids."

Mr. Pulitzer sighed. "Let's make a deal then, boy."

Jack laughed. "I believe I've made too many deals with you, Joe."

Mr. Pulitzer started Jack down.

"If you cannot give my granddaughter the life she deserves, I'm taking her," Mr. Pulitzer said, "I do not care if you agree or disagree with my deal, Jack Kelly. This is just the reality."

"Fine then, Joe," Jack snapped.

Katherine's funeral was a week later. Even after all the guests had left, Jack lingered on at her grave. Now Katherine's death was a reality.

Mr. Pulitzer's words rung inside Jack's head.

"It's alright, Kathy. Don't worry 'bout Flora." Jack whispered, "I'll be the best fader there ever was."

* * *

 **So how did you like the second chapter?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Introductions

**Wouldn't it be so cool if I owned Newsies? Unfortunately I don't.**

 **Pretty short chapter today…**

* * *

Chapter Three

"Hey, Davey yous has some experience with kids," Jack said to David one day, "So how do you get them quiet?"

"You mean with Nellie and Ben?" David asked, "Well, I don't really know, Jack. I mean I'm at school all day. Pearlie takes care of them all day. I would try singing to her."

"Singing?"

"Yes, singing. Or talk to her. Tell her about Santa Fae or the newsies. You know their all dying to meet her."

"When should they meet her?" Jack scoped Flora out of her crib before she could cry out.

"Why not today?" David suggested.

"Today!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yes today," David laughed, "She's two months old. She'll be fine."

Jack went silent.

"What's wrong, Jack?" David wondered.

"Yous sayin' that my kid's two months old now!" Jack exclaimed in alarm, "Kathy's been dead for two months, Flora's been alive for two months and I haven't seen my brothers in two months!"

"Well, now you can see the newsies again. I'll go get them," David promised.

Fifteen minutes later David and all of the newsies had packed into the kitchen. Jack was still in the bedroom with Flora. After five minutes the newsboys were getting antsy.

"Yo, Jack!" Race yelled banning on the door, "Can you come out now, Francis Sullivan."

Jack's hand clenched. "Fine then, little Annie."

"How'd you know 'bout that ole' nickname, Francis?" Race shouted back.

"I's have me ways," Jack told them.

Jack went into the kitchen, holding a happy Flora. All of the newsies gathered around to look at the child.

"Hey Jack, what's its name?" Romeo asked.

"Flora. Flora Katherine Kelly."

"Hate to break it to ya Jack, but your girls crossed eyed," Romeo told him.

The other newsies murmured in agreement.

"Oh, she'll have an eye color later," Jack informed them, "I knows it. I even saw it me self when Myra, Owen, Abbie, and Lovie when babies."

"Who are Myra, Owen, Lovie, and Abbie?" David spoke for all of the newsies.

"Nothin'. I don't wanna talk 'bout it," Jack snapped.

All the newsies were surprised at Jack. He was always open to the boys. Jack never snapped or shouted at them.

"Well, Jack, you knows what lil' Flora needs now?" Cruchie asked.

"What?"

"Her newsie name, o' 'course!" Cruchie answered.

"So, what should it be?" Jack wondered.

"How 'bout Flower?" Romeo suggested.

"Nah."

"Cross Eye?"

"Absolutely not!"

"I know!" David exclaimed, "What about, Ace?"

Jack smiled. "Yeah. I like that Ace it is."

Flora smiled.

* * *

 **That was a really fun chapter to write. I hope you enjoyed it too.**

 **Maybe I'll do a prequal that involves Owen, Lovie, Abbie and Myra.**

 **Any guesses on who they might be? It may be pretty obvious but…**


	4. Nightmere

**I do not own Newsies or Santa Fe Lyrics.**

* * *

Chapter Four

"Popy! Popy!" Flora called, "Popy! Popy, I need you!"

Jack sprinted into Flora's room. "What, Flo?"

"I had a bad dream!" Flora exclaimed before bursting into tears again.

"Hey, don't cry, Ace," Jack whispered. He put her on his knee and rubbed her back. "Do you know what I would do when I was sad or hada nightmare?"

Flora sniffled. "What, Popy?"

"I would close me eyes and imagine a place like Heaven," Jack told her, "It was called Santa Fe."

"Tell me about Santa Fe, Popy," Flora demanded.

Jack paused to think. What about Santa Fe would interest a two-year-old girl?

"There's a moon dere. It's so yellow dat it turns night right inta day. And there's a bunch of open space. Not like here, Ace. No. There's farms and everythin'. It's green and perdy. Like theys made a city outa clay. On Sunday all yous do is lay 'round all day," Jack said, gesturing.

Flora yawned and snuggled up closer to Jack. "Will you take me there someday, Popy?"

"Yeah. Anythin' for you, Ace," Jack promised.

Jack tucked Flora in bed. But didn't go to his own room yet. For a minute, an hour, a year, Jack didn't know, he just stood there and watched his little girl sleep.

* * *

 **Well, that was super short! Oh well. My only hope was that it was sweet.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Flu

**I do not own Newsies.**

* * *

Chapter Five

Flora hadn't been herself lately. She was constantly sniffling and cranky. Jack knew something was wrong with his little girl from the start. But when she didn't want to be held or touched Jack knew this drew the line.

"Hey, Flo, what's wrong?" Jack asked gently.

She burst into tears. "My head hurts! My neck hurts! I shack! My nose is sick! I don't feel good, Popy!"

"Shh. I'll take you to Uncle Davey. He'll know what to do," Jack promised.

Jack bundled Flora uptight. For it was December. After getting himself ready Jack carried Flora to David's apartment. After Jack had knocked on the door, to his surprise, David's six-year-old daughter (and Flora's best friend), Nellie opened the door.

"Hi Nellie," Jack said, confused, "Are you suppose ta answer the door?"

Nellie shrugged.

"Hello, Jack," David's wife, Pearlie greeted, she looked down at Nellie, "Nellie you know you aren't allowed to open the door."

"Sorry, Mama," Nellie whispered, "Now can I go play with Flora?"

"Is Davey here, Pearlie?" Jack wondered, "It's a bit of an emergency."

Pearlie nodded. "Are you alright, Jack?"

"Lil' Flora ain't," Jack explained.

Pearlie's brow furrowed in concern. "I'll go get him. Hang tight." She disappeared into the kitchen.

Jack laid Flora on the couch. She was still shivering like crazy.

"What's wrong with Flora, Uncle Jack?" Nellie asked.

He sighed. "I'm afraid I don't know yet, Dot."

All of the children of the newsies had been given their newsie name.

"What is it, Jack?" David asked, running into the room.

"Somethin's wrong with Flora!" Nellie informed him.

"Can you go into the other room for me, sweetheart?" David asked his daughter.

Nellie left the room as David took a seat on a chair near the sofa.

"Do you think she's sick?" David questioned.

Jack nodded. "All these horrible things have happened to her. I'm really worried about her, Davey."

David turned to Flora. "What doesn't feel good?"

"My tummy and my throat and my ear and my neck and my nose," she whispered. Jack took her hand.

A flash of concern washed over David's face.

"What is it, Davey?" Jack questioned his friend.

"A case of the flu."

"No! How could she have gotten it? I never let her play outside, I make her wash her hands," Jack informed him, "How?"

"Didn't Mrs. Baker watch her one time?" David wondered.

"Yeah, so?"

"Her youngest son just came down with it. I think that's were Flora got it."

"What can help her?"

"Sleep. Lot's of sleep. Make her eat plenty of fruits and vegetables and drink plenty of water. I'll bet you she'll be fine in a week." David felt Flora's forehead. "And try to get her fever down."

"Thanks, Davey. I really owe you one," Jack said as he stood up from his chair.

"No problem, Jack. Anything for my brother," David replied.

Jack scoped the now sleeping Flora up and walked home deep in thought. Jack ended up spending most of his day patting a cold cloth on Flora's head. The few times she woke up Jack made her drink some cold water.

Flora was sick for almost a week. Jack was starting to get worried she'd never recover. But one day, Flora woke up and held out her arms.

"I feel better, Popy," whispered Flora.

Jack had never been one to pray or believe in a being named God, but now he almost wished he knew how to pray. Now he wanted to show gratitude about Flora being better.

"Kathy, I never did believe in angels but if ya there then hear me out. Can ya tell God if there is a God thanks, from Jack Kelly?" whispered Jack.

Jack knew that Katherine was there and delivered his message **.**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Christmas

**I don't own Newsies**

* * *

Chapter Six

Flora was now five years old and as naughty as any newsie.

Now she crouched down beside Jack's bed. As her father sleept she was making a plan. Flora smiled with delight as she plotted.

"It's Christmas!" Flora yelled as she jumped on top of Jack.

"Oof!" Jack woke.

Jack noticed Flora with that naughty smile of hers, trying to look innocent. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Why'd you wake me up, Flo?" Jack asked.

Flora shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't wake you up, Popy. It was the Christmas Ghost."

Jack shock his head, but smiled. "Your such a naughty girl, Flora Katherine Kelly."

He scopped her up and tickled her. Flora giggled and tried to get away from her father's string hold. Once Jack let her go he said,

"Now give Popy a kiss, Ace."

Flora gave Jack a few watery kisses on his cheek.

"Now what did you say it was, Flo?" Jack questioned.

"Christmas!" Flora exclaimed.

She clapped her hands and jumped on the bed. Jack picked her up, giving her kisses as he brought her into the kitchen. As soon as Jack set her down Flora ran to the door to the living room. But Jack stopped her, by scoping her up and bringing her to her chair.

"But Popy, I want to see the twee!" Flora winned.

"You will, as soon as Uncle Cruchie, Aunt Bessie Uncle Davey, Aunt Pearlie, Nellie and Ben get here," Jack told her.

Flora's face lit up. "Nellie's coming?"

"Yep. Unless you don't eat yer breakfast."

After breakfast, Crutchie and his wife, Bessie arrived. They dropped their carefully, wrapped gifts under the tree and joined Flora in the kitchen.

"How's the baby, Bess? " Jack asked Bessie.

Bessie patted her swollen stomach. "She's doin' good. "

"He's doing good," Crutchie corrected.

Bessie rolled her eyes.

Jack laughed. "You two remind me of me an' Kathy. 'Cept I knew it was gonna be a girl and she thought Flora was a boy. An' now here she is. Lil' Flo. "

There was another knock on the door. Jack answered it. Ben bounced right in.

"Ben..." David whispered.

"Ah let 'im, Davey. It's Christmas after all, " Jack said.

The family was rushed into the kitchen where they greeted Cruchie, Bessie and Flora. Soon the families went into the living room to exchange gifts. This year Flora finally understand Christmas and opened all her presents with joy. Jack was given some new drawing materials and tools while Flora was given a few dolls, a book and a ball. While the children played the adults conversed.

"Do you miss her, Jack?" Crunchie asked his friend.

"I miss Kathy every day. But I sees 'er in Flora all the time. She may have my eyes but Flora has Kathy's auburn curles and heart-shaped face, " Jack said, "And I knows Kathy is 'ere right now in this room, watching as our lil' Flora plays."

* * *

 **I know it's kind of late for Christmas, but I really wanted to do a Christmas themed one.**

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews make me happy!**


	7. King of New York

**No note today except I don't own Newsies.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Flora was happy to be spending a day with the newsies. Even though a few of them had moved out of the newsboys house, they still volunteered to take care of the sweet seven year old for the day. It was their pleasure.

Jack on the other hand, was nervous be dropping his daughter off with the irresponsible newsies. He loved them, like a brother, but they were still the same boys. He hoped Albert wouldn't give Flora a cigar or Romeo wouldn't teach her any pranks. Flora was already naughty enough.

When they arrived, Flora ran right up to the newsies. Jack smiled as he watched her talk to each one of her uncles. She whispered something in each of their ears. Probably the same "secret" over and over again, but the newsboys played the part well. Pretending to be surprised every time.

After giving a few instructions to the newsies Jack turned to his daughter.

"Be a good girl, now, Flo. I'll be back by five," Jack told her.

"I will, Popy," promised Flora was Jack pulled her in for a hug.

When Jack left he occasionally, looked back to see if Flora was handling the situation well. She seemed to be and Jack told himself not to worry.

But he did.

After her father left Flora turned to the newsies.

"What do ya wanna do, Ace?" Romeo asked.

"Tell me stories 'bout my Marmee please?" Flora insisted.

"Your muda'* was the king of New York, Ace," Race told her.

"Since Marmee's dead, does that mean I'm da King of New York?" Flora interrupted.

"'Course Ace!" Henry exclaimed, "Every one give it up for da King of New York, Flora Kelly!"

The newsies cheered. Flora bowed.

"Why thank ya boys!" she shouted, "It's a pleasure to be here!" out of the corner of her eye, Flora spotted the Jacobs, "Nellie!"

Flora joined her friend, shouting,

"Guess what, Nellie! I'mma king of New York!"

When the Jacobs and Flora joined the newsies David asked.

"So you told her about Katherine being the 'king of New York'?"

"Yup. And now she's the king of New York, " Specs told him.

"King of New York?" Pearlie questioned.

"It's a long story but I'll tell you later," David said.

After two hours of so Crutchie, Bessie and their baby boy Georgie.

When Jack came to get Flora he signed of relief. The boys hadn't gotten her into any trouble.

"Popy! Popy! Guess what Popy!" Flora exclaimed as she took Jack's hand.

"What, Flo? " Jack wondered, smiling.

"I'm da King of New York!" Flora told him.

Jack looked up at the newsies. "That's how ya entertained 'er?"

Race shrugged. "We did do the job, Cowboy."

After thanking them Jack took Flora home and tucked her into bed. A he was about to turn off the light Flora asked,

"Popy, will you take he ta' Santa Fe?"

Jack had forgotten all about Santa Fe. He figured Crutchie had told her about the place, they'd dreamed about. And Flora had remembered when Jack told her about Santa Fe a few years ago.

"Sure kid. I'll take you there," Jack promised .

Flora grinned. "I love you Popy."

"I love you too, Ace."

* * *

Muda= Mother

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews make me happy!**


	8. Santa Fe

**I don't own Newsies.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Jack had finally saved enough money to go to Santa Fe with Flora. Flora had been so excited about the trip. She talked on and on about Santa Fe with Nellie. Jack had told her stories about the west. They were both ready to jump off the train when it stopped.

When they got off and were finally outside, Jack didn't know what to expect. He had dreamed about a city made of clay, that was clean and green. But after eleven years, he didn't know what to think anymore.

What the Kellys found was a small town with a few wooden buildings. There was a saloon, a motel, a library, a few restaurants, a general store and a trading market. In the background were purple mountains.

"What do you think, Flo?" Jack asked his daughter.

"I love Santa Fe!" she exclaimed, running around.

Jack started to chase her. Flora giggled as she pointed out all the sights to Jack.

They stayed in Santa Fe for five days. Both enjoyed every moment. But by the end of their stay, both were ready to go back home.

As they ride the train home, Jack watched as Flora slept. She was so peaceful when she slept. Instead of that naughty eight year old there was a peaceful little girl. If Jack had gone to Santa Fe be wouldn't have had his little girl. He wouldn't of married Katherine.

Jack decided he was glad he hadn't gone to Santa Fe after all.

* * *

 **I think I'm gonna do a few one shots about their Santa Fe trip.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	9. The Date

**I don't own Newsies.**

 **Some notes**

 **Flora is seventeen now. She meet Isaac at the store. I tried to be as historically correct as I could but it's kind of hard.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

The Date

Flora had met a boy. His name was Isaac John Clark. Flora claimed to like him. Jack didn't like this one bit.

"Popy, I'll be fine!" Flora yelled from her room as Jack paced in the living room. "We's just goin' to a movie."

"It's dark in dem theaters," Jack pointed out.

"Isaac would never hurt me," promised Flora as she came out of her room, "How do I look?"

It took Jack's breath away. Flora had a flowy white dress on that was decorated with lace daisies. Her sleeves moves like leaves in the wind. Flora had put her auburn curls in a small bun on the top of her head. The rest of her hair was put in a fashionable ponytail down her back. Yes, she looked lovely.

"Like your muda," Jack finally said, "Now stay here."

Jack ran into his room, grabbed a few pencils and his steach pad and ran back into the living room. Flora was all ready posing for him. Jack took a seat on a chair. He got started. Flora always loved watching her father draw. Something about it was relaxing.

"Most of your face is me," Jack commented, "Your blue eyes, your dimple, your chin. But you's got your mudda's hair, cheekbones, face shape..."

"Tell me about 'er," said Flora.

"What's the magic word?"

Flora rolled her eyes. "Please."

"Katherine Ethel Kelly..."

"Wait! Her middle name was Ethel?" Flora made a face as if she's eaten a lemon.

"Yep. But that's beside the point. Anyways-"

There was a knock at the door. After setting his complete drawing, Jack answered the door.

Isaac was a tall lad that looked about nineteen. He had sandy blonde hair, light blue eyes and a handsome half-smile. He shock hands with Jack.

"Isaac Clark," he said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kelly."

"Let's get one thing straight here. If you hurt _my_ daughter at all, I will kill you," Jack snapped.

"I promise you, I'd rather die than have to hurt your daughter," Isaac promised, offering his arm to Flora which she took,'"Shall we, Flossie?"

"Flosdie?" Jack asked Flora.

"A nickname, Popy. It's a cute nickname," Flora assured him, " We'll be back by eight at the latest, bye!"

They left, closing the door behind them. Jack couldn't believe what he had done. He had let Flora go out with some stranger. Jack grabbed his coat, ready to go after them.

Flora and Isaac were walking to the movies hand in hand. She was laughing at something Isaac had said. They started a conversation about Theodore Roosevelt.

"My Popy got to meet him once. Well, the first time Popy didn't technically meet him. He rode on the back of Teddy Roosevelt's carriage to escape from the Refuge," Flora was telling her beau, " The refuge was a terrible place..."

The couple arrived at the theater. After the couple had gotten tickets and went into the theater, Jack bought himself a ticket. He sat a few does back from his daughter. The movie started but Jack didn't pay any attention to it. Instead he watched Flora and Isaac.

Flora was safe.

* * *

 **Thanks for readin'!**


	10. Asking Part One

**I don't own Newsies.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Asking

Part One

Isaac was scared. He was nervous Jack would say no. And her Jack would go we we his head.

Jack opened the door. "Isaac? You's know's that Flora's out with er aunts, right?"

"I know, sir. I just wanted to ask you something," Isaac chocked out.

He couldn't believe he was actually going to do this.

"Come in."

Isaac followed Jack into the living room. They took a seat. Jack noticed how nervous Isaac was. The poor boy. Jack felt bad. It was because of himself th boy was scared.

"Um, sir. I-I wanted to ask you..." Isaac swallowed. This was not going to plan.

"Yeah?" But Jack could guess what the big was trying to say.

Isaac took a deep breath. "M-may I marry your daughter? She's very kind, beautiful," Isaac laughed, "Witty," Another intake of air. Isaac was really enjoying air at that moment, "I mean..."

Jack started to laugh. Isaac was confused.

"You's remind me of myself when I's was askin' Joe if I could marry Kathy," Jack told him, "Now you's knows how stubborn Flora is. Independent too. And you gotta love her no matta what! Got it?"

Isaac grinned. "Yes sir! I promise to always love Flora!"

"Then you can marry my lil girl."

* * *

 **Thanks!**


	11. Asking Part Two

**This chapter is** ** _very_** **short and to the point. I just didn't feel like writing a long romantic scene. So I just did this. I think it works for the story.**

 **I don't own Newsies.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Asking

Part Two

"Flora Katherine Kelly, will you marry me?" Isaac asked, holding out a diamond ring.

Flora's eyes filled with tears. "Yes. Yes! YES!"

Isaac slid the ring onto Flora's fingure.

"Thank you, Flora," he breathed.

She smiled. "Of course."

* * *

 **There. Short but got the job done. 36-ish words. If you think it didn't work well tell me and I'll probably rewrite it.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	12. The Wedding

**There's a hidden Phantom of the Opera reference in here. See if you can find it.**

 **I don't own Newsies.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

The Wedding

The Wedding was held in December. Jack had gotten all the old newsies and their families to come. Even Spot Conlon.

Flora had gone shopping with her aunts for the perfect wedding dress. A silly white dress with lace ribbons decorating it. The dress had a short train. The back was tied with a small white bow. Flora decided to use her mother's veil.

"You's ready?" Jack whispered to Flora, as they starred at the long week before them.

She nodded. Jack ordered his arm to her, which she took. Flora felt like she was riding the elevator at Jack's office. But instead of moving floors she was moving up and down emotions. At one moment she felt so happy she thought she would burst. At the next Flora was sick to her stomach from fear. They started walking down the asle.

Isaac was nervous when he asked Jack if could marry Flora, but that seemed like nothing now. But the sight of seeing Flora walking down the aisle, grinning, calmed him a bit.

Before Jack handed Flora off to Isaac, he kissed her cheek.

"I loves you, Flora," Jack whispered into her ear.

Flora couldn't stop the tears now. "I loves you too, Popy."

Jack patted Isaac's back. "Remember, you's promised."

Isaac nodded. Jack went off to the side. The couple took hands and faced the priest.

"I do," Isaac said, grinning.

" Do you, Flora Katherine Kelly, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked.

"I do."

"You may now missed the bride."

Flora and Isaac shared a sweet kiss. The crowd cheered.

At the reception, Jack was tapped on the shoulder. When he turned around, Jack was face to face with Mr. Pulitzer.

"Joe! Didn't know you'd be here," said Jack.

"Well, Flora is my granddaughter, " he replied, "I'm impressed with you, Jack. You see able to be a good father for her. She's turned out alright."

Jack smirked. "Alright? She's my daughter. Flora turned out more than _alright._ "

At that moment, Jack turned around to see Flora shoving cake into Isaac's mouth. Isaac got his revenge by wiping his frosting covered hands all over Flora's face. Suddenly, Jack felt a piece of cake land on his face. After wiping it away, he glared at Flora.

"Popy, I's knows dat you'll always think of me as your little girl, so might as well act like it," Flora told him.

From there it turned into a giant came fight, which all the former newsies only happy to join.

What a wonderful wedding.

* * *

 **Next chapter (and last) involves Flora and Isaac's baby! Do you want it to be a boy or girl? And Do you have any name suggestions?**

 **Also I'm going to start doing something. If you can PM me your answer to these questions, I'll try to come your newsie name. If your a guest and still want to get your newsie name, just comment and in the next chapter's author note, I'll tell you.**

 **1\. What is your name? (If you don't feel comfortable answering this, you don't need to)**

 **2\. Tell me three things about you.**

 **3\. What do you do for fun?**

 **4\. What are a few physical traits you have?**

 **5\. What are your talents?**

 **6\. How do you feel about life?**

 **7\. Tell me something fun about you.**

 **8\. Who is your favorite newsie?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	13. A Child

**The last chapter! Sorry if the ending is cheesy. I'm no good at writing endings. It's also really short.**

 **I don't own Newsies.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

A Child

It was a girl. Jack held a beautiful little girl. Her grandpopy took one look at her and tears filled his eyes.

"Say hello to Grandpopy, Kitty," Flora whispered.

Jack looked up. "Kitty?"

"Her full name is Katherine Ella Clark," said Flora.

"You's named her afta' your muda?"

"Both of our mudas."

Kitty Clark would become like her namesake in some ways. Both loved to write what was in their minds. Kitty would become as much as a feminist as her late Grandmarme. They would even share the same curls.

But for now the family just focused on this blissful moment.

* * *

 **Any one want a squeal?**

 **Thanks to all of those who stuck with this story!**


End file.
